You Will Die in Seven Days the remix
by speakerbox
Summary: I already made an un-finished fic for the whole "The Ring with the Titans as the characters". It wasn't very good, but I thought I would re-do it. Don't waste your time, though, it's a horrid, loathesome attempt to put my non-existing writting skills to w
1. Catholic School Girls

I'm going to try to just fix my old one. Think of it as the story you know and rather don't care for without so many spelling errors.

Grammatical errors scare the shit out of me. O.o

Let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn TV," was her words. Her only words to her friend, Tara, but more commonly known as Terra, for her love of nature.

"You curse too much, you know that, Jinx?" Was Terra's reply.

"No I don't. You just don't curse enough." Jinnie, better known as Jinx, stated playfully, "Besides, it was only 'damn,' I could use a lot worse. Like the word-"

"Jinx, shut up. You know how I am with that crud."

"Crap. You mean 'crap'." Jinx turned her attention back towards her TV in her room. It was only displaying static, making her already 'too high temper' enrage. "The TV is really starting to piss me off."

"So what? You watch too much TV anyway. Besides, it's bad for your health. We lose ten times the amount of brain cells than we should, because we watch TV."

"Who told you that shit? TV is perfectly fine, you're just paranoid."

"Believe what you want. I'd rather read than watch it."

Ignoring her friend's previous comment, Jinx returned her attention to the despised TV. "Maybe it's just the cable." She stated blankly, "We could still watch a movie probably. But the last time I watched a movie, I got the shit scared out of me."

"Excuse me?" Terra asked blankly, half for the curse, and half for the rather odd comment Jinx had just stated. "Was it scary or something? Horror?"

"It wasn't the movie itself, the movie was just a bunch of weird images. It was what happened after the movie that..."

"What happened?" Terra interrupted, impatient for her friend's hesitant reply.

"Have you ever heard of that video? You know, the one that you watch and die in seven days?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to have heard about it. You watch it, the phone rings; someone tells you that you'll die in seven days."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"Believe it? I lived it. Mammoth, Gizmo, and me went out camping last Saturday. We stayed at this little motel thing, and it was beautiful! Real quaint, and simple, and it had this big red tree in the front! Aw, you would have loved it!" Jinx began to feel uneasy. "Anyway, we got kind of bored, and the TV didn't have cable, so we rented one of the motel videos. And can you guess which one?" she remained blank and faceless this whole time, as if to this very day it haunted her.

"Last Saturday? Today's Saturday. That was a week ago wasn't it?" Terra asked, somewhat scared.

"Ha! Now who believes? Besides, it was probably just a prank."

"Did the phone really ring?" Terra asked dumbfounded.

"Well, no duh." She said unhappily. "Okay, this is depressing, I'm going downstairs. I think there's some beer in the fridge. You coming?"

The blonde just sat on the bed in a state of shock. "Jinx, what if it wasn't a prank? What if it was-"

"You really are paranoid, you know that, Terra? Now are you coming or what?"

Unable to refuse, Terra got up, and followed Jinx down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx searched through the fridge for the promised beer. "Where is it?"

"Jinx, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Terra replied. And just as said, the worried, slightly paranoid girl walked away, practically shaking.

"She is too easy." Jinx mumbled to herself as she continued to search through the fridge.

Deciding her search was futile; Jinx shut the fridge door and walked around the kitchen rather anxiously.

As she walked, something caught her eye.

The fridge door was open.

"Strange." She murmured as she gave it a gentle push back.

It was then that she heard a blurry sound.

"What the-" she, nervously, walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the sound was coming from.

The TV sat there, blank except for static.

Jinx sighed as she reached for the remote, and turned it off.

She turned on her heel rather sharply, and was about to retreat to the kitchen when the TV came back on to the same blank static.

"What the hell?"

She endlessly played with the remote, turning it off, but only to find it come back on in moments.

"I don't..." She never finished that sentence.

She heard running water. She looked towards the stairs, water running off of each step like a slow waterfall.

Jinx walked up the stairs uneasily, not knowing what was going on.

By the time she reached the hall, she found where the water was coming from.

Her room, or more importantly, her TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra returned from the bathroom fully refreshed.

She walked rather casually back to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty.

"Jinx?"

No one.

"Jinxy? Anyone here?"

Still no one.

The fridge door was open.

"Odd." She stated aloud.

Something was not right.

Steadily, Terra walked into the adjacent living room.

Animal Planet was on the television.

Thinking quickly, she realized the cable must have been restored, meaning Jinx was back in her room, staring at the meaningless crap on the TV.

"Typical." She said quietly.

Something was still not right, though. Something was not right at all.

She walked up the stairs, only to find the carpet strangely wet. Terra gaped at the unknown moisture.

'What happened?' Was the only thought in her head.

She walked up the stairs, her hope fled along with her.

Something was off. Or to be more specific, on.

She ran through Jinx's door, which was wide and open.

Nothing caught her attention except for static coming from the television.

She could hear a slight rustling from the closet.

"Jinx?" Terra asked finally, one last time.

She opened the door.

There was a green faced Jinx, screaming, blood not flowing, and in a state of shock.

Terra's sanity would never be right again, after the slow, painful death of Jinx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See? Same crappy story. Less grammar failure. I swear I could shoot myself for the massacres I've produced. Oh, the spelling…

Review please. _My_ sanity depends on it.


	2. Paint me a picture

I feel stupid.

Oh so stupid.

I feel stupid, and futilely slow…

And so stupid,

That I hardly can believe I'm not dead, yet, from being attacked from a "reviewer mafia" that injects the African Sleeping Sickness into all of their victims.

Do-do-do-do-doe.

Who's that stupid girl's reflection in the monitor there? What monitor, where?

Who could idiotic girl be? Who, what, where, when?

Such a stupid name, such a stupid face, such a stupid me.

repeat chorus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here for me, puppet?"

"Professor ..."

"Modden." He stated proudly. His thick, British accent gleaming.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said dryly, "I'm Raven. I'm here about Kori. We spoke over the phone."

"Yes, love. May I call you Rae?"

"No."

"Alright then, Ms. Roth, I think you said."

Raven nodded simply.

"Shall we step into my office?" he asked pointing towards the Art Room.

She entered quickly, and on her own. "Can we make this quick? I have a funeral to attend."

"Yes…" He stammered dumbfounded by the girl's coldness, "Now about Kori."

"What did she do?"

"You know, love-"

"Raven; Ms. Roth, if you prefer."

"Ms. Roth, you see, I couldn't find any records of Kori's parents, and you..."

"Being her roommate?" she asked, but more over stated.

"Well, Kori is such a marvelous student, you know, she really does have a knack for art, but she lacks a certain..." he paused for fake ignorance, "seriousness."

"What else is new?"

"Well, she certainly has the hand for drawing, but the mood? No. All she draws are rabbits, and rainbows, and these things she calls Glorthogs."

"That's all she ever thinks about."

"Well, despite all of this, love-"

"Ms. Roth."

"Ms. Roth, the other day, it struck me odd when she drew..." He fumbled through his desk in search for the not said item, "This." A simple word for a simple horror.

"Wow." Raven said, monotone as ever, but slightly proud.

"So you, by chance, know what this could be?"

It was a brown painting, a painting of the ground, as if it had been cut in half. Inside the dirt was a coffin, and inside the said coffin was a girl, green in face and rather dead and gruesome looking. Jinx.

"Awful little booger, eh?" he asked, half stated.

"That's just Jinx. A friend of ours. She died three days ago." Raven said. Despite her calmness, there was an air of sadness in her voice.

"Oh," he said in understanding, yet his face looked as if to have another effect. "Yes, love, but this,- this she painted about a week ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven, you are home!"

"I had an interesting talk with your Art professor."

Kori slightly smiled, "Mr. Modden?"

"Yes." Raven began to concentrate on finding the right words to ask Kori.

"Raven," she interrupted, "The funeral of Jinx should begin promptly. You wish us to be punctual?"

"I'll go put on my dress." Raven clarified, and walked down the hall in utter concentration.

"I put it out on your bed for you."

"You went in my room?" somewhere in her tone was a mixture of fury.

"Well only for a brief moment-" Kori began to babble to make up for her blunder, "You see, I did not wish to be late, and I know that your closet is quite big, and you were off for so long, I- I did not want to be late-"

Raven left the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'How can she be taking this so well?'

'She's always so bright, in a cheerful way, but she's just repressing this. That painting she drew- It was something _I_ would like.'

'Maybe her brightness is just a front. Maybe she's a lot deeper than what she appears to be.'

Raven tried shaking her thoughts away. They were just too much.

It was, in a funny way, rather strange that they would be friends.

(So strange, so different)

They were complete opposites.

(Night and Day)

They clashed together so dreadfully.

(You two are friends? _Best_ friends?)

They were cold thoughts, yes, but they had been friends since the ninth grade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the Biology lab, sobbing.

Raven had forgotten her purse. She walked back to the lab to hear sobbing.

It was a female sob, so she entered prepared for the worse. A face blown off, a boyfriend dumping her, a zit. But what she found was Kori Anders, girl extraordinaire.

She mumbled for the right words when Kori looked up to see her face.

Kori was the strangest girl most people would ever meet, but she was hiding under a mask of normality. Kori was the girl who made up holidays, made up words, and made up her own world, in a way. She really was living in her own little world.

Why just that morning she had handed out necklaces with bells, proclaiming that it was a holiday for friendship.

"Kori? Are you alright?"

The red headed girl looked up at her. She had something clutched in her hands.

"Kori, are you..." she gasped. The girl's eyes, they were ... different. They were always green… but now? They were completely green.

The girl began sobbing again.

Raven didn't do well in situations such as these, so she asked a stupid question.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

The girl sobbed harder.

"Kori, pull yourself together." There was now frustration in her voice.

It took a long time, and two dollars, one for Kori's sour lemonade, and one for Raven's Nestea, but Kori stopped crying, eventually.

It was just that bad.

Raven was, through sobs of Kori's, able to catch on to some of her worries.

First off, she wasn't as intellectually inclined as everyone believed her to be. She was failing Home Economics this quarter. Secondly, she had a birth defect, strangely abnormally colored eyes. And thirdly, such had over plucked her eyebrows.

Although it wasn't her place, or her honor, Raven listened all the same.

By the end of the day Kori had a new friend, and Raven had her only friend, for the next two years of her life.

Until she met Gar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till this day, Kori had never stopped shedding her meaningless problems on Raven.

There was only one real problem she had, that Raven not only sympathized for, but shared.

Family.

Kori's mom was so perfect, it was scary. Her dad was silent. Over all the sleepovers they shared, he had to have said less than one-hundred words to her while she was there. And according to Kori, he never spoke much. Kori's sister was a kleptomaniac. That was bad enough as it was. Kori actually loved her family, but somewhere deep inside of her, she wanted to rip them all to pieces.

Raven had her mom, a hippie. That was all.

When Raven had a dad, so long ago, he was, as you might say...

Demonic.

Enough to get him sent to a mental institution?

You better believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven?" she asked nervously, "You are almost ready, are you not?"

"One moment."

She slipped on her black pumps, and they left their shackled apartment, in search of a party.

A party for a dead girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

twitch- Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. **Review**. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.


End file.
